


My Knight In Shining Armor *REMASTERED*

by Bv12lazybird



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood Magic, Boys In Love, Elemental Magic, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Protective Mark Fischbach, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bv12lazybird/pseuds/Bv12lazybird
Summary: In a period where dragons and mythical creatures existed in medieval times.Mark is a peasant farmer who wants to follow in his father's footsteps of becoming a knight.Sample:"Well, Mark...this is it...the moment you've been waiting for...", Jack said in shaken tone.Mark gulped. It was obvious how frightened he was. From the obvious and loud shaking of his armor to the manner of how he clenched his sword. The two young men started to walk down the destroyed stone bridge.Mark muttered terrified, "Yup....the dragon's keep..."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin & Felix Kjellberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. In Great Debt

Once upon a time, long ago, in a kingdom of Sweden, lived a man who served a once noble king. This man was loved by many and was considered to be a true hero with a heart made of gold. He was a legendary knight who protected his home with pride and honor. This man lived on the outskirts of the kingdom as a poor peasant. He raised a family [a wife and two sons] and couldn't be any happier. The youngest son of the legendary knight wanted to be just like his father. 

Mark Fischbach was willing to do anything to be just like his father. Practice dusk till dawn with a wooden crafted sword, hand-to-hand combat, trained to tolerate the hottest and coldest conditions that Sweden had to offer while his older brother Thomas, preferred to become a remarkable blacksmith. 

When the day Mark finally became an adolescent, he wanted to enlist himself in the ranks of knighthood. His mother pleaded with him not to leave but before he could disobey, his father came down with a mysterious and fatal illness. Mark's father was on his deathbed, he told his youngest son with his last dying breath, not to abandon his mother and older brother. Mark respected his father's wishes. 

Our real story begins on one faithful morning. It was the morning that change Mark's entire life. I 

Mark was outside his family cottage tending to the field. He had a reasonably disappointed look on his face. Mark looked at the crops he tried so hard to grow during the bitter cold season. The only thing that was in the field was a small huddle of greenery; no fruit or vegetables, just a perfect small bush of ripe vines and leaves. Before he could pluck the vegetation out of the lifeless soil, his pet cow he named Chica devoured it in an instant. Mark sighed in frustration. 

Mark patted down his clothes and walked to the door of his home. The wooden door creaks open. To his right side, he spotted his mother sitting near the cobblestone fireplace in her farm or work attire. She then asked in a calm tone. 

"Any luck, dear?" 

Mark responded upsettingly. 

"No mother, our field is barren." 

The mother then quickly said, in a concerned tone while getting up from her chair and pacing around the fireplace. 

"What are we going to do?!? If we don't have anything to grow or trade; we'll be forced to pay heavy and multiple tax fees!!" 

Mark chuckled then spoke. 

"Mother, relax. I have a solution for the upcoming fees." 

His mother wanted to question if he was doing something legal or not but at this point, anything not to be in debt in this day or age. She also recognized her oldest son wasn't in the small cottage. 

"Mark, where is your brother?" 

Mark replied. 

"Thomas is out in the woods looking for materials or supplies." 

The mother slammed one of her fists on the old wooden dinner table nearby and raised her voice. 

"How many times must I tell you, boys, to stay away from the forest!! There are dangerous beasts or creatures out there that can slaughter you and eat you whole, in seconds!! Give me one good reason why you need to go out there?" 

"Mother!! Thomas and I can make weapons for cheap but fair profit! Horseshoes for travelers! The materials we don't use, we can sell for income!" 

Mark's mother shook her head vigorously. She then toned down her voice. 

"Mark......if the king or his knights found what you were doing, you could be thrown in prison!! Or worse!! Executed." 

The mother's voiced cracked when she said that final statement. Before Mark could say anything, there was a loud knock on the door. In front of Mark was a slender man with such aristocratic posture, dressed in royal wardrobe. A dark blue or purple, puffed up, stamped tunic with a leather black belt, and a belt buckle made out of pure gold. It was better than Mark's worn out string that he keeps around his waist. It was The Collector. 

"Ah, young master Fischbach, excuse the sudden interruption but is your mother home? I must speak to her about her harvest." 

The mother barges in. Presenting herself with a curtsy "I am present, Collector. How may I assist you?" 

"My lady, unfortunately, you have failed to produce any crops, I will have to tax you with multiple fees and interest, under law." 

Momiplier replied hesitantly. "Sir! Please I beg of you, fall is near its end, and winter will begin! All I ask is mercy and a little more ti-" 

The Collector's hand nearly rose to the mother's face. "My lady, this issue is not my concern. Your fellow peers have proven that it's possible to grow a harvest in these conditions." 

Mark's blood started to boil and said in an irritated tone. "Leave my mother alone, Collector!! She's doing her best!!!" 

The Collector raised his chin, high and mighty. "Watch your tongue, boy!!! Do you know to whom you speak?!?" 

Mark chuckled. "No! But you may behold!" He points to the empty field.  
"Thy field in which I grow my fucks!! Lay thy eyes upon it and thou shall see, that it is barren!!" 

The Collector gazed at Mark with a pitiful expression. "Pay the fees or suffer the consequences, Madam Fischbach!"  
Mark smiled and then spoke again in a nonchalant tone. 

"How about....I give you something that will eliminate our current fees and will be a great substitute for our crops? Plus you get to keep a little extra something for yourself." 

The Collector's face was now filled with curiosity. "What would that be, young one?" 

Mark ran back inside the cottage. He went to the hay crib where he slept. In a corner, underneath a good layer of hay, there was a small wooden box. Mark grabbed and opened the box. He reached in and grabbed the item. In his hands, he started to unwrap a velvet-covered fabric to reveal a small but rare and beautiful gemstone. The bluish-green hue was that of a delicate phosphophyllite. One of the easiest gemstones to break. It was almost the size of Mark's palm. Mark held the stone to The Collector's face. Judging how The Collector gasped in disbelief, he was already hitched on the offer. The Collection cleared his throat. 

"Sir Fischbach, I must say, that is a precious stone you have...but it will not cover all your fees and your harvest." 

Mark then said in an odd tone. "I suppose your right, Collector, everyone loses here. My family and I will simply go to prison. You do the right thing by informing the royal court and will only be rewarded with?...... I suppose only 2 copper pieces?" 

The Collector pulled back his collar. "Is this all that you have?" 

Mark sighed quietly and said, "Yes sir. This was supposed to be a birthday gift for my mother. She always wanted a tiny precious jewel." 

The Collector frowned at the statement. Mak couldn't believe he was showing any kind of emotion, especially guilt but The Collector collected his composure. 

"I may be a monster to you peasants, but even monsters possess a heart. I will agree with this exchange but this stays between us! If I am satisfied with the amount I receive, you will debt-free for the next 2 or 3 months; not the whole season. Understood?" 

Mark's mother jumped up in joy. She hugged her son as tight as she could and then properly thanked The Collector for his generosity. 

The Collector hoped on his horse and rode off with an empty wagon. 

\------------\\\\\\\\\\\ 

As the sun began to set, the Fischbach family was eating dinner. The cobblestone fire place was lit and roaring. Cooked deer meat and somewhat of cabbage stew were served with a bottle of wine. The family sat in complete and utter silence. The mother of the two boys cut her meat slowly and uncomfortably; hoping one of her children would make a sound. Mark finally spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Someone should tell our most "wonderful" ruler about our current conditions for the last few years." 

Thomas and their mother both choked on the wine hearing Mark's statement. Almost to the point of spitting it out. Thomas laughed. 

"Hahaha, that's very humorous, brother. Keep that up and you'll be the King's new jester." 

"..... I'm serious" Mark asserted. 

Thomas then asked half-frightened. "And...who's gonna tell him, Mark?" 

"Well...me!!" Mark proclaimed. 

The mother of the two boys interpreted with a frustrated and nasty tone 

"You can't be serious, Mark!?!? We were born into beings workers/farmers! Those who live inside the walls of the wealthy will never accept us. You can't go through the front gates either! No one can get in! We are poor; the slaves; the peasants our fates have been determined. 

Mark was in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe his own mother's way of thinking. " It's not this cast system I'm upset about. I'm thankful I grew up having morals, values, virtues but mother, we can't be slaves anymore! Aren't you tired of the suffering? Innocent people dying of illness or starvation? Someone should go up to him...and- and- give that TYRANT a piece of their mind!! He lives nothing but a life of debauchery and hedonism!!" 

Momiplier rose from her and loudly hushed her son. "SHHH!! Mark, keep it down !! Someone might hear you!" 

..."Make it a plea for help." Thomas suggested. Mark looked at his brother with confusion written all over his face. Thomas proceeded to explain. 

"Hear me out, brother. It sounds like a great idea to gather everyone up and give the king a piece of all of our minds but he will take that as an act of disobedience. You can't make a peasant uprising happen because there are not many of us. Many of us are too malnourished or sick to fight. Not to mention the most important fact; our "merciful" king can send his knights to silence us for good. Make a plea for assistance, not a rebellion." 

The boy's mother did not get involved with the discussion at all. Only sighed and kept her eyes on her food. Mark rose from his chair and said with might. 

"It's settled then!! Tomorrow I am going to King Kjellberg's domain and request an audience with him! I will offer him a bargain he can't refuse!"" 

Thomas then asked, "how on Earth, are you going to that?!?"  
..."I have no idea" Mark chuckled out. 

The boys laughed out loud while their mother stayed silent. She looks at the opposite corner of the cottage to see her husband's metallic suit. The armor her husband wore so proudly. She thought to herself. "What am I going to do, dear? I need you now more than ever.." 

Momiplier stood from her chair and said in an irritated tone "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to bed boys....good night."


	2. On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is on a mission to seek an audience with the king!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not supposed to be in any way accurate to real medieval times XD 
> 
> Plz, excuse my poor writing skills. Like grammar and revisions. This is for fun 
> 
> Don't force ships...this is for fun!

It was the crack of dawn. Small birds chirp a song in the reddish-gold sky. Pitter patter of feet can be heard outside. Individuals start to tend to their harvest in the cold harsh climate before it becomes impossible in the winter. Mark woke up from the hey crib he called his bed. He felt a warm, mysterious amount of weight on his abdomen. Mark tried to pat his belly but instead, he felt a fuzzy yet prickly texture. He realized it was his cow, Chica. He began to move the cow's head slowly, trying not to wake her. Mark grabbed his bath towel from the table. He went outside shirtless only wearing his chausses. 

Mark's mother woke up about an hour later. She noticed both of her children were gone. The mother assumed that her two youngsters went off exploring into the dangerous woods or take a bath in the cold damp lake. She sighs and begins to put on her farmer's dress and apron to begin the day. 

______ 

Mark came back from the lake, feeling fresh and new. The cold temperatures did not phase him. The sensation of blisters and frostbite gave him a sense of satisfaction. *masochist* [The lake was only a 15-minute walk away from home. Nothing but his drawers and a towel was a good training method in his opinion.] When he finally reached the cottage, he saw his mother. The woman was holding something in her hands. Mark noticed what it was.  
"Is that father's best attire?" Mark asked in a surprised tone. When Mark started to look at his father's best clothes, it gave him somber memories. Mark's mother was almost in complete tears when she handed over her husband's best clothing. She began to speak... 

"If you're going to speak with the king today, it might be best to wear something that doesn't scream peasant. Is there still any way to convince you not to do this? It's ludicrous my dear boy." 

Mark replied, "I'm sorry mother, I know this is very risky but I cannot stand here and do nothing while watching our people starve and suffer." 

Momiplier grinned and said, "Just like your father..." 

Mark smiled at his mother's comment. The mother hugged her son and wiped away a tear. She soon walked out the door. 

Mark looked at the folded clothes in front of him. He delicately unfolded the ruby red tunic. He was impressed by how the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the tunic had a black stripe and on it were prints and patterns of flowers and vines [embroidery]. The tunic suited Mark's father like a dress. The father was a little shorter than Mark. Mark began to unfold the pants or trousers. It was a clean brown pair with no holes or dirt. The best part was Mark has black leather boots to match the whole thing. 

After getting dressed, Mark attempted to keep pulling down the tunic. It hugged him very tightly. The tunic kept showing Mark's lower abdomen. Mark hoped the tunic would eventually stretch out. The trousers were just a perfect fit. He then finally buckles up an off looking black leather belt around his waist. Mark recalled his father looking a bit baggie in his Sunday best. Nevertheless, he promised himself and his mother he will take great care of the clothes he had on. Mark ran out of the door, not saying bye to dear old mom. 

The cold air did not bother Mark. The man truly did believe that he could regulate his body temperature with his breathing. It was still early morning, so it would take a while before things start to warm up. The path to the village is shielded by stone walls was not far. Only about 10 minutes....by horse. 

After the long walk, Mark reached the barricade. The building itself was that of the size of a small mansion. The gatehouse could almost be exaggerated to the same size as 3 story building. The young man had a lot of fear and hesitation at first but there was no point to back out now. He slowly approached the barricade with caution. Mark noticed the two bulky knights guarding the barricade entrance. The guard on the right was "at attention" while the guard on the left was laid back and slouched. The right guard barked "HALT!!" 

Mark flinched in hesitation. The right guard began to point with his halbert and talk. 

"You, there. What does thy commoner want?" 

Mark sighed a breath of relief. At least they thought of him as a commoner or maybe just a traveler. Mark now to think of a way to get inside without going over the wall or screwing this up. He stuttered up 

"Well...you see....I..um.. I wish to...umm" 

Mark looked at the sharp beautiful halberd. A lightbulb turned on. Mark patted down his tunic with one hand and tried to talk steady. 

"I am here to request an audience with your highness. You see, I'm a blacksmith with a talent of tremendous craft. I wish to ask his majesty if I may have the honor of serving him." 

The knights started to cross halberds blocking the front entrance. The knight on the left then said, "You don't look like a blacksmith! Where's your wagon and equipment?" 

The knight on the right agreed. Mark knew they were catching up with his bluff. Mark bit his tongue then said, "Gentleman, please. Do not assume so quickly. As much as I want to impress your might ruler with my work, I must be granted a request to see him. I am a well-known friend of a member of the royal court. Bringing my shop all the way here would be a waste of time and effort." 

The knight on the right exclaimed, "You're lying!! The king does not involve himself with affairs of the kni-"t 

"Oh hell!!" the left knight interjected. "See the king, commoner!! I'll be damned if I have to do community duties for denying access!!" 

The knight on the right then sighed and said, "I hope you're telling the truth "blacksmith". Enter at your peril. You are fortunate that we are unaware of the king's decision. No tomfoolery or you'll end up like his jester." 

Mark was partially telling the truth. The knights uncrossed their halberds and moved aside from the entrance. Mark had such joy, he skipped through the barricade and gatehouse with glee. 

Mark enters inside the walls that guard the kingdom. The separation from a province and outskirt farmland felt unworldly. Cobblestone paths and homes were looking modern than ever. No structure was made out of dirt or hay. Not a single animal on sight except for a few horses. There were wonderful smells of fresh meats and pastries in the air. Mark saw street vendors with all kinds of merchandise and windows with glass. He couldn't believe the clothes men wore and the dresses women had on. Mark even saw a dwarf juggling knifes for money. The young man had to remember the real reason why he's here. Mark looked around and the first thing he noticed was the colossal walls sheltering the kingdom. Unironically, It felt like being in a luxurious prison. It was so overwhelming. The sensory overload was astonishing for the farmer. Mark came back to what the knights meant by Kjellberg's jester. Mark gulped only assuming the worst. 

The peasant farmer made it inside the kingdom with great success. Everything was going according to plan but with one problem. He failed to notice beforehand. Where is the king? He could be anywhere. He could even be outside the walls. Mark had to start small. He thought of the logical possibilities. The first possibility was finding the King's Castle, the second possibility could be that if there's a large crowd most likely the king would be there. The issue was that Mark couldn't find a castle nearby. There were structures of all kinds, elegant but bizarre-looking homes, and any other building larger than that could be anything but a castle. Mark's train of thought stopped entirely when he heard an interesting conversation. Behind Mark, there were two women. One in a [celtic] purple and the other in an [celtic] orange dress. 

"Did you hear?", the purple dress woman asked. 

"No! What is it, my friend?", the oranged dress woman questioned. 

The purple dress woman then proceeded to say, "I heard the king wants us to gather in the Coliseum for a vital announcement. I'm positive it's about the welcoming of his new bride." 

The orange dress woman gasped in disbelief and then shouted softly, "Impossible! I thought the rumors of his jester were true!" 

The purple woman interrupted with a remarked tone, "That's nonsense, Susan!! Our beloved King couldn't lower himself to such low standards. He wishes to leave his empire under the command of his children. He wants to leave a legacy for generations to come." 

Susan scoffed and said, "Relax you sound like an advisor defending his action. This isn't a trial. Besides, powerful as he may be....he's not...the best candidate for such a sentimental courtship as I heard from a mistress inside his castle." 

The lady in purple let out a chuckle and said loud enough for Mark to hear, " I suppose we'll have to see what happens next. Come now, let's find the great center fountain. It will lead us to a straight path to the Coliseum." 

Who knew today was a miracle streak for Mark. He didn't like listening to gossip but it was just the right information he was looking for. The young man started running through the paved roads but with every turn and every corner, there was a dead end. Mark had to face it. The poor thing was lost. He couldn't find a fountain or center road. Eventually, Mark saw a group of people gathering to what seemed to be a beautiful fountain. When he refocused his vision he saw the colossal Coliseum right in front of him. Before Mark could hurry, he heard a thud and tiny rings of bells. Our hero turned his head and saw two men throwing a chicken leg at something or someone. The thugs ran as quickly as they could with a voice barking at them in the distance. 

"I'LL GET YOU, YE UGLY SHOWER OF GOBSHITES!" 

Mark notice the thick undeniable accent. He thought to himself, "What's a leprechaun doing here, in Sweden?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3  
> Means a lot  
> Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
